creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Ashenwood Leaves
Basic Information Ashenwood Leaves can be found on birch-like Ashenwood-trees with Red Flowers amongst these leaves in Grassland, Woodlands, Forests and valleys between Mountains. Small bushlike Ashenwood trees can additionally be found in Savannahs, Grassland and Canyons. Whole Ashenwood trees can also be grown by players from Ashenwood Saplings. Trees do not grow by themselves after world generation in Creativerse. Ashenwood Trees are part of the recent 4 template worlds that each freshly "generated" game world is a random copy of. Only players can grow additional Ashenwood trees - by placing Ashenwood Saplings into suitable biomes. Also, more Red Flowers can grow on Ashenwood Leaves in time as long as the Leaves are not covered. During daytime, ordinary green Leafies might spawn on most types of Leaves including Ashenwood Leaves as long as no artificial light sources are illuminating the leaves. After nightfall, Night Leafies might spawn on nearly all types of Leaves - again only if no artifcial light sources are nearby. During night-times, ordinary Wood Treasure Chests can randomly spawn in complete dark areas on all types of tree leaves - except for Corrupted Leaves, on where Diamond Treasure Chests (and Corrupted Creatures) can occasionally spawn during day and night as long as the area is shrouded in complete darkness. How to obtain Blocks of Ashenwood Leaves can be harvested/pulled with your ArcTek Gauntlet without any Power Cell equipped. Still, it is recommended to use Mining Cells, since the harvest process will be faster and no Power Cell will lose any durability when harvesting uncorrupted Ashenwood Leaves. When collecting Ashenwood Leaves with the gauntlet, Ashenwood Saplings will sometimes be added as a rare extra harvest, like when harvesting Ashenwood. Ashenwood Saplings can even be obtained by placing Ashenwood Leaves (and/or Ashenwood blocks) and picking them up again repeatedly. The chances to obtain tree Saplings as an extra harvest is very random, but you should reckon that 100-200 blocks of Ashenwood Leaves (and/or Ashenwood) or more have to be harvested until one Sapling will be added. Excavators will not yield any tree Saplings. It's not possible to multiply Ashenwood Leaves by placing them and picking them up again (different to some tree Flowers). Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Ashenwood trees with Ashenwood Leaves on them (also some Red Flowers, often a little bit of Moss and rarely Beeswax) can be grown from Ashenwood Saplings if these Saplings are placed on Dirt or green Grass into suitable biomes with enough free space above them, preferably "under the sun" (on the surface). Moisture is not necessary to make tree Saplings grow, despite what outdated ingame tips might claim. Ashenwood Saplings can be obtained as a rather rare extra harvest when you collect Ashenwood and Ashenwood Leaves with your ArcTek Gauntlet (with or without any Power Cell equipped). Excavators cannot yield Saplings as an extra harvest in their loot bags though. Ashenwood Leaves can be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Ashenwood Leaves. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Ashenwood Leaves cannot be obtained from any Creature nor from any randomly spawning Treasure Chest. Ashenwood Leaves are also not part of any seasonal game content, Store bundle, seasonal minigame event reward or NPC trade offer. How to get rid of tree Leaves In Creativerse, tree Leaves will not decay / vanish by themselves when you "cut" down the stem of a tree, and it won't help if you remove all the Wood-blocks that the trunks and branches are made of either. Instead, all tree Leaves (as well as all Flower-blocks, Beeswax, Queen Bees and Moss-covered Wood blocks) will prevail and float in the air even as single blocks, until you will take them down manually, destroy them or until use Excavators on them. Basic Excavators can remove up to 7x7x7 uncorrupted Leaves blocks at once and save half of these blocks in their (usually 3) loot bags. Destroying tree Leaves completely is possible by using the AOE Gauntlet Smash attack of your ArcTek Gauntlet when you have at least 75% of your maximum Stamina (either 75 for F2P players or 150 for "Pro" players, or more if you consume Stamina-enhancing Food) - by hitting the Leaves from above (it's a ground smash that will only affect 1 block upwards at most). This will remove Leaves up to 2 blocks to the sides and downwards from the point of impact without leaving anything behind. Nearly all types of tree Leaves can be destroyed this way even without any Power Cell equipped, except for uncorrupted Parchwood Leaves that require a Stone Mining Cell (or stronger Power Cell) in order to be eradicated. Power Cells don't lose durability when executing the Gauntlet Smash. Only Snowy Elderwood Leaves will at first transform into common dark green Elderwood Leaves when hit with a Gauntlet Smash, and only the second Power Attack will actually destroy these Leaves. You can alternatively destroy uncorrupted tree Leaves by using TNT, and you can burn Ashenwood Leaves to nothingness by throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at them. This can burn 7x7x7 blocks of Leaves at max. instantly (usually only 7x7x4 though), but will also remove uncorrupted Wood blocks that the tree trunks are made of, as well as tree Flowers and Queen Bees. Burning leaves and other flammable materials is only possible on player claims and game worlds where the option "fire spreading/sim" is enabled. In hot biomes, fire can spread and burn down whole trees though. However, burning attempts might stay below expectations in cold environments. Simple torches cannot even set fresh tree Leaves aflame in snowy biomes or on high altitudes. Fire warning As long as the fire spreading option of game worlds is not disabled (enabled by default), placing torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava directly under blocks of uncorrupted Ashenwood Leaves or uncorrupted Ashenwood (of tree stems and branches), can burn the Leaves and Wood blocks to nothingness in hot environments that make an heat meter/scale show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable materials like Ashenwood Leaves on fire. Liquid Lava, Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls will immediately set Ashenwood Leaves blocks on fire. If Ashenwood Leaves blocks and/or Ashenwood blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Weepwood trees, Wildwood trees, Parchwood and Shorewood though) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs (and Flaming Skulls) will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"), which will also render Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls useless there. Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Only Vines and Beeswax will not burn and such remain intact, while tree Flowers (like Red Flowers), Moss-covered Ashenwood blocks (as well as Moss-streaked Weepwood blocks and Mossy Weepwood Logs), and Queen Bees will burn away together with all uncorrupted Wood blocks and tree Leaves. How to use Uncorrupted Ashenwood Leaves can be placed as solid blocks for decoration and can also be used for building; however they can make Creatures spawn on them, mainly Leafies during the day, and Night Leafies in darkness. You can fully rotate Ashenwood Leaves into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. 'Processing' One block of Ashenwood Leaves can be cut into 4 blocks of Shredded Leaves in a Processor each. No crafting recipe is required for this. Simply carry blocks of Ashenwood Leaves with you in your inventory and activate a Processor in the game world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Processor. Taking/crafting Shredded Leaves will partly unlock the crafting recipes for three types of colored carpets (Blue Carpets, Red Carpets, Yellow Carpets) and Thatched Wall blocks. Shredded Leaves can be used as building blocks, but be careful: Shredded Leaves are just as flammable as fresh leaves when being placed. You can process Shredded Leaves blocks into Shredded Leaves Columns by putting them into a Processor (no crafting recipe is required). Shredded Leaves can also be used for crafting, mainly for Thatched Walls, Thatched Roofs, many types of Beds and several types of Carpets. 'Fuel' Ashenwood Leaves can be used as a Fuel for the Forge, however 4 blocks of uncorrupted Ashenwood Leaves are needed for each melting-/hardening-process and used up. Also each melting-/hardening process in the forge will take quite long when you use uncorrupted Ashenwood Leaves for a Fuel, since they are level 1 Fuel that burns the slowest. Ashenwood Leaves can be corrupted into Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. One Corrupt Bomb can corrupt up to 5x5x5 Leaves blocks, but usually only 5x5x3 Leaves. These Leaves can be collected and will form their own stacks, they will not stack with ordinary Corrupted Leaves and also not with Corrupted Elderwood Leaves. By that the Leaves will turn into much faster burning Fuel of level 3, but they have to be picked up by using an equipped Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell, which will reduce the durability of these Power Cells quite a bit, which applies to pulling all kinds of Corrupted Blocks. Corrupted Leaves of any kind cannot be processed into Shredded Leaves. If you create structures from Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves (or Corrupted Leaves of any other kind), Corrupted Creatures will spawn on them in dark areas during day and night, also Diamond Treasure Chests per chance. Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves can be turned into ordinary Ashenwood Leaves by purifying them with Purification Bombs or Healing Beacons. One Healing Beacon can purify Corrupted Blocks and/or [[Corrupted Water in the range of two blocks to each side, but also downwards and upwards plus the one block that the Healing Beacon is placed on, and one block diagonally to all sides. Purification Bombs can purify up to 7x7x7 Corrupted Blocks at maximum, usually only 7x7x4 though. 'Crafting' All kinds of uncorrupted tree Leaves (including Ashenwood Leaves), but except for Dark Wildwood Leaves can be used to craft: * Holiday Decorative Trees, * LED Tree Blocks, * Holiday Garlands and * Holiday Wreaths. 'Other uses for Ashenwood Leaves' You can lay out Ashenwood Leaves to make Red Flowers grow on them, but this will take quite some time (often several to many RL-hours for each new block of Red Flower). You can also plant Queen Bees on Ashenwood Leaves that will transform into Beeswax within ca. 3,5 hours real-life time when placed into suitable biomes (not too hot, not too cold, not on too high altitudes). The waiting time can be shortened for ca. 10-15 minutes if you fertilize the Queen Bees with Pigsy Droppings. Other than that, Ashenwood Leaves can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will be reduced in size and cannot be rotated, corrupted nor burnt. And you can grow whole Ashenwood-trees from Saplings too, as mentioned above. Just please note that planting Saplings into Flower Pots, Wood Planters or any other display container will just "preserve" Saplings and will not make them grow into trees. Category:Fuel Category:Woodlands Category:Grassland Category:Forest Category:Growable Category:Processable Category:Natural Blocks Category:Leaves Category:Corruptable Category:Flammable Category:Smashable Category:Ingredients